Mercury
"Take a load on...my fat hips!" —'Mercury', Friends' Kombat II Mercury is a large, green fuzzyback sea turtle who is the bodyguard to Queen Hippo and the denizens of her kingdom. He also has a friendly rivalry with Orca, a hatred of Lobster, and a friend in Coela. History ''Toy Island'' Mercury first appears in the Season 4 episode "Meteoric Apocalypse" when an impeding meteor forces the Toy Island Crew to evacuate the Island. Being a friend of Coela, she summons him to the Island to lend his back to carry the characters and their supplies. However, they come across a bad storm and he is separated from the other characters. He is not heard from after that incident until the episode "Celebrate Good Times", where he comes to Toy Island to celebrate alongside Coela. He also makes a silent cameo in the credits of "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where Queen Hippo welcomes him into her royal chamber to celebrate Christmas with her and her family. Mercury reappears in Season 5 where he accompanies Queen Hippo's family and Mr. Monocle to Toy Island as Mr. Monocle participates in the elections. He later brings them home to the Hippo Kingdom. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! He later appears in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, where he appears as the bodyguard to Queen Hippo and her castle. He helps protect the Queen from attacks from the Napoleonic Forces, using his shell to block the entrance to her chamber. Here, he is shown to be a friend to Orca as well. ''Curtis Ball'' series Mercury appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as a default member of Team Quack who must be unlocked. He is a Defense type character and he excels in Water Speed, Power, and Defense. However, he has poor Land Speed, Dodge, and Reach. His special ability is Ball Shell Spin, where he takes the ball into his shell as he spins around, Hurting opponents before shooting the ball. His friend ability is Friend Shell Spin where he takes a friend with the ball into his shell as he spins around and Hurts opponents, before shooting the friend who now has a good shot on goal. After the first update, Mercury became a default member of Team Hippo. Mercury returns as a default player character in Curtis Ball Showdown, where he is classified as a Stamina type character. He has good Attack, Defense, HP, Air Time, Stability, Screen, and Trick. However, he has poor Land Speed, Skill, Dodge, Jump, Steal, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he trains to become a great goalie by playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Mercury appears in ''Toy Island Party! where he can be seen on the Hippo Kingdom board, as well as in various minigames. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Mercury is an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 425 matches or by clearing Event #18: Castle Bouncer. He is large, heavy, and slow, although he is somewhat powerful. Mercury fights using his shell and by throwing seashells. He also uses his limbs. His regular special is Shell Shot, where he throws seashells that cut the opponents. His side special is Shell Smash, where he jumps forward and smashes opponents with his shell. His up special is Shell Spin, where he hides in his shell and spins upwards, although it covers more horizontal distance. His down special is Shell Hide, where he hides in his shell as he takes less damage from hits. His Final Smash is Shell Whirlpool, where he spins in his shell and creates a huge whirlpool, sucking in opponents and rapidly dealing damage. Mercury returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character, unlocked by clearing Arcade mode with 17 characters. He is slightly smaller in this game. Various attacks now have a water effect, increasing their range and power. '''Shell Shot' now throws faster. His side special has been moved to his forward smash, so his new side special is Shell Spin, which is different from the previous game in that he only spins horizontally. His new up special is Shell Blast, where he spins in his shell but gains vertical distance through a blast of water. Shell Hide now causes Mercury to take even less damage. ''Friends' Racing'' Mercury appears on some courses in Friends' Racing, such as Hippo Town or Hippo Castle. There is also a kart body based off of him called the Mercury Masher, which has high weight, drift, and off-road, but poor speed and handling. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mercury appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Mercury Shells. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Mercury appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Mercury is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Defensive, having good shot power and team skills but poor movement speed. His Special Spike is Shell Smash, where he smashes his shell into the opposing field and then strikes the ball. Toy Island Golf Mercury appears in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC player character available August 2015. His maximum drive is 290 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Mercurys are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Mercury is made entirely of knitted wool, with spare yarn threads used to emulate his fuzziness. His eyes are replaced with marbles. Mercury moves very slowly and cannot jump high but has a good attack rate, decent power, and huge stamina. Mercury wields the Shell Cutter, allowing him to throw seashells that cut through opponents. His secondary attack has him spin in his shell, which is a good attack for clearing an area. Notably, if Mercury is hit at his shell, he takes half damage. The Mercury amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it increases the size and power of his Shell Cutter for 30 seconds. Mercury's special costume gives him a black-and-white coloration akin to Orca. ''Toy Island Tennis Mercury appears in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable playable character, available upon winning the Cuckoo Cup Singles. His default partner is Mr. Monocle. He is a Defense type player, having high reach and shot power but low movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Mercury appears as a Power type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports except hockey, volleyball, and dodgeball. He has high power and spin at the cost of low speed. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging in competition only when necessary. He can be seen spectating on Hippo Kingdom and Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character In Mercury's debut appearance, he does not say anything and he is only lightly introduced. Most of his information comes from an external source for that appearance. However, from his second appearance, it can easily be deduced that he has a very serious nature, since the life of Queen Hippo, her family, and her kingdom depends on him. However, during festive times, he has shown his compassion and warmth. Appearance Mercury has a fuzzy head and shell, both of which are a green in hue. His lower jaw is a golden yellow, and his whole underside is a lighter shade of yellow. His arms are yellow-green. He also has a small tail. When he stands upright, his so-called "fat hips" become very apparent. Trivia *Mercury's early names include Midori, Squishy, and simply Turtle. Mercury was chosen when one of the creators misheard Midori and said Mercury. Category:Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Hippo Kingdom Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters